


A Light In Every Patch Of Darkness

by my_happy_little_bean



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: General Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, Manipulative Behaviour, Minor Swearing, Other, brief mentions of blood (used as a metaphor; no one is actually bleeding), brief mentions of choking, happy endings, minor abuse, small reference to toxic relationships (you probably won't see it but it's there)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_happy_little_bean/pseuds/my_happy_little_bean
Summary: “often drenched in darkness in the depths of thomas’ mind, deceit knew that if he was going to infiltrate the main sides’ little “party,” he would have to lighten up a bit.as soon as the thought crossed his mind,he began to hear humming from upstairs in the mind palace.deceit grinned.”or: an alternative take on thomas’ new video, “can lying be good?” that shows the plan deceit creates to fulfill his desire to find ways into the discussion. in order to do that, however, he knows he’ll have to escape the shadows that follow him — and what better way to do that than with the brightest side?





	A Light In Every Patch Of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> a/n- the characterization here is a bit messy and this is a bit all over the place, but i just really wanted to write something to do with deceit and slip in my own headcanons. this is something i have wanted to write for a really long time and was wondering how i could when bam! thomas goes “voici deceit” :P
> 
> to summarize, this is all for me, lol. i hope you all enjoy this angsty-turned-tragically-sappy-and-cheesy story regardless. :)
> 
> alternate title: “definitely” by deceit. whoops :P

Deceit absolutely  _loved_  it down here.

He spent his days in the depths of Thomas’ mind, mindlessly wafting through dark shadows. He was forced to listen to the dilemmas being presented and the  _totally-not-pathetic_  ways the Sides approached them.

He  _definitely_  didn’t think that Logan’s only purpose was exposition.  
He  _definitely_  was not tired of Roman’s naive and egoistic behaviour.  
He  _definitely_  found Patton’s happy façade to be wrong and upsetting.  
He  _definitely_  thought Virgil was fully accepted by the others.

Deceit snuck in every now and then too, often appearing at the Thomas’—and the Sides’—weakest moments.

Logan found feelings confusing;  
so Deceit threw “emotions” into the “illogical” pile to help him out.

Roman wanted the best, most fanciful life for Thomas;  
so Deceit taught Roman how to lie.

Virgil was struggling with who he was;  
so Deceit helped him create that “dark persona” to guide him to the obvious truth.

Patton was hurting;  
so Deceit built the walls.

If, for a brief second, he could be honest, Deceit really  _did_  love his role. He  _thrived_  off the potential control he had, and he felt so  _strong_  when he was in charge.

Because in the very end,  
he was.

But he was admittedly tired of being stuck down here, wafting through the shadows that surrounded him. He was actually quite  _bored_.

So when he overheard from the Sides in the Mind Palace  _(he wasn’t eavesdropping, why would he eavesdrop?)_  that Thomas’ new dilemma was something up his lane, he devised a plan. A plan that would pull him back out in the open. A plan that would reunite him with his fellow storm cloud, and a plan that would remind the Sides  _just how much_ fun _they could have with him._

Deceit, however, was many things; but being  _stupid_  wasn’t one of them.

Because he knew he couldn’t just “pop” in out of nowhere without giving Thomas a reason for him to know he existed. He physically was not able to.  _None of them were able to._

Often drenched in darkness in the depths of Thomas’ mind, Deceit knew that if he was going to infiltrate the main sides’ little “party,” he would have to  _lighten_ up a bit.

As soon as the thought crossed his mind,  
he began to hear humming from upstairs in the Mind Palace.

Deceit grinned.

For the first time in a while, Deceit decided to take a trip up to the Mind Palace. He often avoided going up there; he knew he could—there wasn’t anything stopping him—but he  _definitely_  did not think the others were annoying.

_And he definitely knew he was welcome there._

He wasn’t, of course, given his history with the others. If he showed up, it was only to tease them all after a bad day, and even then they continued to pretend that he was invisible.

Except for Patton.

Patton, Deceit knew, was too kind for his own good; despite the fact that Patton probably hated him the most. Deceit was everything Patton was against, yet unlike the other Sides, he knew how to stick with Thomas’ moral thoughts of “human decency.”

 _‘Yuck,’_  Deceit thought as he went up the stairs;  _‘I suppose it’s due time to show dear ol’ pops what kindness gets him.’_

He swiftly moved across the seemingly empty Mind Palace, hiding behind the wall separating the lounge from the kitchen. If he listened closely, he could hear the soft snores of Roman, the  _loud_  snores of Logan, and ‘the sounds of the ocean’ track Virgil  _definitely_  didn’t need to go to sleep.

They must all be in their rooms, sleeping.  
Except, of course, for dear old  _Patton_.

He peered behind the wall to see Patton, quietly humming to himself as he pulled out a few plates from the cupboard. He smiled, folding his hands neatly above his chest —  _sweet, sweet Patton_  was preparing what he needed to make breakfast for the others in the morning.

_He definitely wasn’t fazed by the fact that they forgot his seat._

The thought made him laugh, quiet enough that it didn’t wake anyone up, but loud enough for Patton to hear. It echoed in the kitchen, and Patton dropped one of the plates halfway through setting them on the table.

Deceit sped towards Patton and caught the plate in the blink of an eye, mere inches away from the ground. Patton’s eyes widened as Deceit slowly brought himself up to present the unbroken plate at him.

“Why hello,  _Patton_ ,” Deceit said with a smug smile, “what a beautiful morning it is, isn’t it?”

Patton slowly began to back away.

“Y-You—!”

“You know that I would  _love_  to hear you speak,” Deceit cut him off with a flick of his wrist, watching Patton’s hand fly over his mouth, “but I really do need you to be quiet for now.”

Patton’s struggled to breathe through the palm of his hand, his eyes widening. He tried to shove his own hand off his mouth, shaking his head as much as he could, but Deceit further forced Patton’s hand on his mouth with every attempt.

“You see, Patton, I overheard what you were… _discussing_  with Thomas earlier.” Deceit circled around Patton like a predator watching their prey. “I think it’s rather interesting to hear that you guys would want to start a discussion around lying  _without me._ ”

Deceit laughed once again, trailing his gloved finger along Patton’s cheek. Patton audibly gasped behind the palm of his hand, feeling himself become  _drained_.

“I can’t go up there without you, Patton,” Deceit said, the shadows trailing behind him slowly diminishing. “You of all people know that,  _considering how smart you are.”_

A patch of grey began to spread on Patton’s blue shirt like blood.  
A streak of yellow began to spread across Deceit’s black glove.

“I suppose I just need to  _lighten_  up a bit,” Deceit continued, watching as Patton’s blue was dissolved in grey. “I need to get up there somehow, right?  _And you know I think everyone’s smart enough to recognize a Patton when they see one.”_

Patton’s hand flung back, allowing him to gasp for air. He snuck a fearful glance at his hand, that was slowly becoming greyer. He glared up at Deceit in fear, watching how the edge of his shirt’s collar began to brighten up with yellow as well.

Deceit’s right eye flashed yellow, and that’s when Patton knew he was in danger.

“G-Guys?!” he tried to yell, hoping to catch the attention of the other Sides. “Uh, a-a little… _help_  would be just nif… _nifty!_ ”

However, his words came out as scratchy attempts at a screams. Patches of grey spread across his neck and along the line Deceit traced on his jaw.

“Oh yes, Patton,” Deceit purred, gently grabbing his wrist, “they’ll  _definitely_  be able to hear you.”

Patton opened his mouth to scream again, but no words came out. Instead, he felt himself weaken and he dropped to his knees. Deceit, hand still on Patton’s blackened wrist, crouched to Patton’s level.

He used his free hand to tip his hat at Patton’s, whose brown irises were slowly being washed out with  _grey_.

“Lovely doing business with you, Patton,” he said, giving him a coy smile. “Are there any puns you’d recommend I use? After all, those puns are just so  _hilarious_. And where do you keep that old cardigan of yours?  _I want to tease ‘em.”_

Patton struggled to form words.

“T-They’ll…” Patton coughed, and a small shadow trailed down his lips. “They’ll k-know.  _They’ll find me._ ”

“Of course they will!” Deceit teased. “I think I just want to have some… _fun_  first.”

Patton felt the shadows that once surrounded Deceit crawl around him, and his vision was slowly spinning.

“W-Why…why me?”

Patton could hear the faint echoes of Deceit  _laughing_.

“It’s quite simple, Patton,” Deceit said, cupping Patton’s chin and soaking in the last of Patton’s light.  _“It’s because it’s easy.”_

Patton’s panicked eyes began to droop closed.

All he could see now was  _grey_ ,  
along with a faint shine of bright  _yellow_.

“Goodnight, Patton.” Deceit grinned. _“I’ll take good care of them while you’re gone.”_

* * *

Deceit exited Patton’s room the following morning, adjusting Patton’s old, grey cardigan on his shoulders. It took him a bit longer to perfect Patton’s complete look than he would want to admit—it took him all night, mainly due to the fact that there was barely any colour left on Patton’s…anywhere—but he liked to think he nailed it just fine.

He straightened up his shoulders, taking a deep breath and slamming the door behind him shut. Deceit adjusted Patton’s glasses and he took a few steps back before looking behind him, cautious.

The shadows that once trailed him were quietly slithering in the crack of Patton’s door, barely visible.

Deceit grinned, digging his hands in his pocket and whistling a slow tune. He walked down the hall and towards the kitchen, where Virgil, Logan, and Roman already were. He blinked, a bit taken back.

It took Deceit a while to register what was happening — after years of not being in the Mind Palace, he was finally seeing what the others looked like.

He knew Thomas didn’t want to know Deceit existed,   
but how could he keep him away from  _this?_

Because Logan  _definitely_  did not look more handsomely rugged than before;  
Because Roman  _definitely_  did not look like he aged a few years older;  
Because Virgil  _definitely_  did not remind Deceit of the times when they  _definitely_ used to have  _fun_.

As always, Virgil was the first to see Deceit.

“G’morning, Pat,” he said, giving Deceit a small smile before pulling up a chair beside him. “You want in on these pancakes? Roman baked.”

Roman beamed at Deceit as he placed a plate of scrambled eggs pancakes in the middle of the table. Virgil began to load his plate, and once Logan got his coffee, he too decided to take a single pancake. Deceit slowly made his way to the table and sat down besides Virgil.

“That would be quite alright, actually,” Deceit said in the happiest voice he could muster. “If you can pass that plate of eggs, that’d be great, friendo.”

Virgil frowned.

“Pardon?” he asked.

“The eggs.” Deceit laughed. “Do I look like I’m  _yolk-ing?_ ”

Virgil did nothing but smile politely, reaching over to grab the plate of scrambled eggs for Deceit, who flashed him a smile in return. He took a few scoops.

“So what are we working on today, friendos?” He spoke through mouthfuls of scrambled eggs,  _definitely not noticing Virgil staring at him._

“Speak without your mouth full, Patton,” Logan hummed, sipping his coffee as he began to open a newspaper.

“Now, there’s no need to tell me what to do,  _teach_ ,” Deceit joked. Logan looked up briefly, almost confused.

Deceit  _definitely_  did not enjoy how this was riling Virgil right up.

“Well as we discussed before,” Roman said, taking a seat across from Deceit, “we are discussing a dilemma involving Thomas’ best-est friend, Joan!”

“Best-est is not a word, Roman.”

“What happened with Joan?” Deceit asked curiously.

“You were there, Pat,” Virgil said lowly, twirling his fork slowly.

“Nothing better than a refresher,” Deceit said with a chuckle. “I am not too good with remembering things — if  _Joan_ -ly I could have infinite memory, am I right?”

Logan rolled his eyes.

Virgil, Deceit noticed,   
did not find the joke funny.

“Thomas is trying to determine whether or not it is appropriate for him to fabricate a  _lie_  to Joan—this, of course, in regards to missing a staged-reading of Joan’s new play—in order to spare Joan’s feelings,” Logan explained. Deceit’s eyes widened.

“Oh shucks! He can’t think of what to do on his own?” Deceit smiled. “Well then, I guess it is our job to step in for him! Guide him through adulthood and what not!”

Roman and Logan didn’t notice it,  
but Deceit knew Virgil did.

After all, he threw that in  _just for him._

When Deceit laughed,  
he laughed at Virgil;  
who just stared ahead and said  _nothing_.

“Right.” Logan pushed up his glasses and finished the rest of his coffee. “Anyway, it would be best if we hurried along with breakfast. I assume Thomas would find it ideal if we were in optimal condition, ready to go, in about thirty minutes.”

“Cool-io!” Deceit chirped, eating some more scrambled eggs. Virgil remained quiet, silently finishing his food. Roman stood up.

“I dunno about you guys, but if we’re in a rush, I am not wasting my time with pancakes — I’m going to do some vocal exercises in my room.” He began to walk towards the hallway. “Call me when you guys start, ‘kay?”

“That is not an optimal way to spend your time, Rom—”

“Don’t!” Deceit suddenly exclaimed, his mind going back to what was in Patton’s room.

Silence.

“Pardon me, padré?” Roman asked, confused. Deceit shakily smiled.

“Well, why keep that  _lovely_  voice of yours trapped in your room?” Deceit said sweetly. “Why don’t you run me through some vocal exercises in the living room?”

Roman’s eyes lit up at the idea. “Sure thing, Pat! Sounds razzle-dazzle spectacular!”

“Great!” Deceit cheered, scooping the last of his scrambled eggs in his mouth. He shot out of his seat, startling Virgil  _who definitely did not like loud noises._

Deceit just smiled at him,  
and as he was leaving,   
he noticed that Virgil did not smile back.

* * *

Deceit  _definitely_  considered the fact that all this teasing could get him caught.

He’ll admit that perhaps he got carried away at “messenger falcons” or his little outburst about how “lying was good.” It was of his nature to be cocky — that would  _definitely_  change.

Virgil, as he  _definitely_  predicted, was the first one to know.

“Where the  _hell_  is Patton,” he gritted out, narrowing his eyes at him. Deceit, now back in his regular form, checked his nails coyly.

“Out,” he said simply; “and I  _definitely_  mean outside.”

“What did you do to him, you definite… _scoundrel?!_ ” Roman roared. Deceit grimaced a bit at the volume of Roman’s voice.

“Well I’m sure you all will  _definitely_  not find out soon,” Deceit said, flashing the other Sides with innocent puppy-dog eyes.

Virgil felt sick,  
and he immediately sank out.

Everyone stared at the place Virgil once was. Thomas glared at Deceit, but found himself speechless. Logan pushed his glasses up, almost observing Deceit.

“How are you even  _here_ , Jack the Fibber?” Roman growled.

“I escaped!” he cackled like a maniac, throwing his hands up in the air.  _“They all did!”_

“Stop it,  _stop it!”_  Thomas put his hands over his ears, clearly panicked.

“Falsehood,” Logan announced. Thomas slowly lowered his hands.

“Did you crack the case, Sherlock?” Deceit said sarcastically. “How _peachy!_  I was  _really_  hoping you would.”

“Ignoring him,” Logan said, eyes still harshly fixated on Deceit, “I believe I developed a possible theory as to how Deceit was able to appear without us suspecting he would.”

“Well he disguised himself as Patton,” Roman said, “ _duh_.”

“Him doing so was him simply showing off,” Logan replied, fishing through his flashcards, “or him being… _extra_.”

“Vocab cards,” Thomas praised, flashing finger guns at Logan, who smiled proudly.

“Anyway,” Logan continued, “he did not  _need_  to impersonate Patton. He could have made himself present if he wanted to without using Patton’s form; Deceit simply needed a disguise to fulfill the goals he set out to achieve, along with the fact that he wanted to showcase his power. It is not the fact that he ‘dressed up’ as Patton that allowed him to enter the discussion, no, but rather his ability to maintain form without  _darkness_.”

“What do you mean?” Thomas asked.

“It is the absence of  _light_  in his regular form that usually allows Deceit to remain hidden from you, Thomas,” Logan explained. “You place distance between who you are and the lies you tell. He is the reason for you doing so. As Roman mentioned before, if you truly do not want to ‘feed into’ a side of you that you refuse to believe exists, it gives that side the ability to silence us from ever revealing their presence — as seen with Deceit and how he forces us to literally shut our mouths.”

“I am  _definitely_  not considering doing that to you now.”

Logan rolled his eyes and finished, “Hiding himself through darkness is also part of this power. He cannot be seen without a literal…light. In order for him to reveal his existence to you, Thomas, you need to bring him into the light.”

“Wow, Logan.” Deceit clapped slowly. “Your intelligence  _definitely_  proves that you play a role much bigger than just providing exposition.”

“Falsehood,” Logan said simply, and Deceit doesn’t feel like mentioning how Logan didn’t try to argue back.

He is sure that conflict will return soon enough.

“So you stole light,” Roman said, “but from who?”

Deceit rolled his head towards Roman suggestively, and his eyes fell on the grey cardigan Deceit tossed on the ground. Roman followed his stare before his eyes widened. His head shot up to face Deceit.

“What on  _Earth_  did you do to Patton?!” he shrieked. Logan and Thomas exchanged worried looks.

“Nothing!” Deceit said, shrugging innocently. Roman ran his fingers through his hair, anxious.

“Just stop… _deceiving_ , Lyin’ King, and tell me! Right now!”

“Roman, calm down, I do not thi—”

“I can’t calm down!” Roman snapped, glaring at Logan. “If I were you, I’d be panicking too. He could’ve severely harmed Patton.”

Logan said nothing in return.

“What did you do with Patton?” Thomas asked Deceit, clearly afraid. 

Deceit just smiled widely and Logan sighed.

“He will be of no use to us,” he muttered. “Asking him is the equivalent of running in circles.”

“Yeah, get out of here, J.D-e- _lie_ -tful,” Roman said, crossing his arms.

“Wow, never heard that one before, Princey,” Deceit said with a roll of his eyes. “You are so good at the whole ‘originality’ thing and you’re  _definitely_  not letting anyone down because of your inability to provide…oh, what do you pride yourself in being?  _Creativity_.”

Deceit felt himself work his magic on Roman, judging from his sudden-defensive expression.

 _“Get out,”_  Thomas gritted out.

Deceit crossed his arms and sighed — he’s had his fun.

“Alright,” he said, slowly sinking out with a smug smile. “But let it be known — you have  _definitely_  seen the last of me.”

* * *

When Thomas was able to push Deceit out completely, he gave a sigh of relief. He glanced at Logan and Roman, who were staring down nervously.

“He’s going to return, isn’t he?” Thomas asked in a quiet voice.

Logan and Roman exchanged looks.

“There is no use in lying to you now, Thomas,” Roman sighed.

“He will be returning,” Logan sullenly agreed, “and there’s a high likelihood that you will be seeing some of the…darker sides of you that Deceit has distanced you from.”

“He wanted me to believe I am a good person,” Thomas murmured.

“It’s not like you aren’t, Thomas!” Roman protested.

“Roman is correct,” Logan said. “Generally, you are a good human being. However, even those within the best of humanity perform actions that are not considered…good.”

“No one’s a saint, Thomas,” Roman continued. “I don’t think there’s any way in destroying Deceit completely. But that doesn’t mean he will be able to control you completely.”

“You just have to remember what’s right,” Logan murmured. Thomas sighed, looking over at the spot Patton usually was.

Suddenly, Virgil appeared once more. Thomas, Logan, and Roman were taken back in surprise.

One look at Virgil’s panicked expression told Logan and Roman everything they needed to know.

“G-Guys?” Virgil stammered. “We have to check on Patton.”

* * *

Logan followed Virgil, who quickly brought him and Roman back into the Mind Palace after instructing Thomas to get some rest. They went down the hall, hastily moving across the thin layer of shadows on the floor.

“What is this?” Roman said, his eyes glued to the black mist clouding the floor.

“It is the darkness Deceit uses to hide himself,” Logan said, the pieces slowly coming together. “He must’ve stolen the light in Patton, knowing that the absence of light in Patton—”

“—would keep him hidden too,” Roman finished in fear.

The three exchange looks when they finally stop in front of Patton’s room, the bottom letting out thick layers of darkness instead of its usual, warm light. Instinctively, Roman conjured up his sword.

Virgil slowly open the door and when they took a peek inside, Virgil immediately covered his mouth in horror.

Patton’s room was  _crawling_  with this shadow-darkness-entity. It blocked the bright hue illuminating off his fairy lights, and it floated around the usually-warm atmosphere of Patton’s room. Memories of happiness and Thomas’ achievements were buried away under a thick layer of darkness.

That, however, isn’t what scared them the most.

Because what scared them the most was  _Patton_ , lying in the centre of the room  _lifelessly_. His normal bright blue shirt was stained in an inky black. His eyes were open, but did not showcase the safe, caramel stare the others knew and love. Instead, they were grey orbs, glazed over by a darkness that didn’t belong to him.

A darkness he couldn’t control.

“P-Patton?” Roman stammered.

“Virgil, did you see… _this_  before you called us?” Logan asked quietly, his eyes still fixated on Patton’s still body.

“N-No,” Virgil managed to say, fighting off the urge to cry. “I-I went to Patton’s room but when I…when I saw the darkness, I-I went to my room. I-I had to cool down— I had to  _calm_  down. I’m sorry, I should’ve done something good for onc—”

“Deep breaths, Virgil,” Logan said, lifting his eyes to face Virgil, who was holding his arms and clawing at his sweater’s sleeves as if they were a lifeboat. “In for 5, hold for 7, out for 8. Do you remember that?”

Virgil followed Logan’s guidance and only managed a nod.

“What do we do about Patton?” Roman asked.

“The only logical explanation is that Deceit drained Patton of light and replaced it with a darkness he isn’t used to; hence why he is in…that position,” Logan murmured to himself, crossing his arms in thought. “If he is truly deprived of light, perhaps the only thing we can do is offer Patton some of  _ours_.”

“Would that not drain us of light as well?” Roman asked, afraid.

“I don’t care.”

Logan and Roman turned around to see Virgil march towards Patton, immediately going on his knees and holding Patton in his arms.

“Virgil!” Roman yelled, his eyes widening.

“Virgil, return here at once!” Logan exclaimed as well, his voice bridging on panic. “What you are doing is reckless, you can get hurt—”

 _“I don’t care,”_  Virgil said firmly once more, looking up at them as his hands began to turn grey. “I don’t give a  _fuck_  about me right now; this darkness is  _not_ going to hide  _our_  friend.  _My friend._ ”

A patch of blue seeped through Patton’s shirt,  
and a splash of grey replaced a patch of purple on Virgil’s sweater.

Roman dropped his sword and immediately rushed to Virgil, giving the other Side a warm hug. He gasped at the sudden draining sensation, but upon seeing some of the colour from Virgil’s sweater return, and the patches of blue that continued to appear on Patton’s shirt, he relaxed.

Logan was unsure of what to do.

It was clear that he had to join in. Accompany the others in their display of affection for each other. Help save Patton. _Help save his family._

He knew Patton held a special place in Virgil’s heart, and Virgil was sincerely the kindest and most hard-working person he knew;  _that’s_  where Virgil got his light.

He knew Roman was a connoisseur of selfless heroism. As self-absorbed as he may be at times, he only ever works to put others before himself;  _that’s_  where Roman got his light.

Where would he get his light?

_He didn’t have one._

A familiar cackle rang in his ears and Logan’s eyes widened, falling on the spot of red on Roman’s sash that was slowly being dissolved into darkness.

Logan knew he was everything Deceit wasn’t:  
he was the  _truth._

Therefore,  _that_  was where his light came from.

He rushed to the others and fell on his knees, going in between Virgil—who was holding Patton close to his chest—and Roman and gathering them in a tight hug.

For a moment, his blue tie went black;  
 _and so he hugged_ them _tighter._

Them;  
his light in every patch of darkness.

_Them;  
his family._

The shadows surrounding the four began to dissolve into thin air. Colour slowly seeped back into Patton’s skin and his shirt regained its blue colour.

Logan squeezed his eyes shut,  
and he  _waited_.

* * *

When Patton opened his eyes,  
he saw a world of  _light_.

Hovering above him was Logan, Roman, and Virgil; all squeezing him in a tight hug. He coughed softly, and as he blinked the blurs in his vision away, he saw Logan open his eyes.

“Patton,” Logan whispered quietly, about to stand up and help Patton up as well.

“Sit down, Sir Talks-A-Lot,” Roman said, pulling Logan back down. Logan rolled his eyes, but smiled regardless.

“I actually need to stand up now, my leg’s asleep—”

“Shh, Squire Satire,” Roman hissed again, and Virgil sighed, leaning into the hug. Still holding Patton, he subconsciously brushed a strand piece of purple-dyed hair off Patton’s eyes.

Patton did nothing but  _stare_ at the people who surrounded him, watching as Logan closed his eyes once more and pulled them closer together. Roman was holding Patton’s hand. Virgil was wiping the sudden tears from Patton’s cheek.

He looked at their bright  _red, blue, purple_ colours;  
and Patton smiled.

“Hey,” Patton finally said after a few moments of silence, soaking in all the  _warmth_  his bright lights gave him,  _“you found me.”_

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos/random letters/whatever are great! you can find me on my tumblr, @my-happy-little-bean :)


End file.
